Uttonoia
by EsbWhitEternity
Summary: Kurenai ha hecho una comida en su casa, Hinata está totalmente ebria, ¿Kiba será capaz de aprovecharse de la situación o cuidará de ella hasta que esté cuerda?.:KIBAHINA:. ... Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Personajes creados por Masashi Kishimoto Personajes creados por Masashi Kishimoto

**-Guiones: Diálogos-**

"_Comillas: Pensamientos_

_No se me ocurrió otro título_

Disfrútenlo

Las nubes se estaban aproximando sobre el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, esto podría ser una señal de tormenta, el ocaso daba por terminado, la noche estaba comenzando con sus brisas de verano... y el chico Inuzuka corría por las calles con bastante prisa.

"_!Demonios, demonios, voy tarde...!"_

Mientras que su fiel amigo Akamaru corría a su lado con la misma velocidad, el chico tenía prisa, pues Kurenai lo había invitado a una comida en su casa por la noche, junto con sus otros compañeros de equipo.

"_Si tal sólo mi mamá no me hubiera pedido las tareas tan tarde..."_

Pensaba el chico con algo de desaire.

El corría y corría para que no llegaran a regañarlo por el retraso. Al llegar al pequeño departamento, todavía le faltaba subir varias escaleras, pues el lugar estaba en el último piso.

"_Sólo esto me faltaba... seguro al estar aburrida, Kurenai se ha puesto ebria... como siempre"_

A pesar de ser 12 pisos, el chico llegó a la puerta.

­**-¡Sensei, sensei!-**

Gritaba el chico dando un aviso de su llegada.

Al entrar, se fue quitando los zapatos.

**-Lo siento sensei, pero tenía que...-**

Kiba interrumpió su frase al observar que su presentimiento no estaba del todo mal, pues Kurenai estaba frente a él con las mejillas rojas de la ebriedad.

**-Chico, chico, chico... has llegado algo tarde...-**

**-¿¡Estás bromeando!? Pero si sólo son las 7 de la noche... ¡no he llegado tan tarde!-**

**-Como Kiba-chan no llegaba y me sentía sola... tuve que tomarme algunos cócteles para entretenerme...-**

"_¡Rayos, su aliento apesta a alcohol!"_

Pensaba el chico mientras Kurenai hablaba frente a él.

**-Vamos, veamos a los demás... ellos también están totalmente ebrios...-**

Decía la maestra mientras tomaba a Kiba por el cuello con un brazo para sostenerse.

**-¡Rayos!...¡puedo caminar por mi cuenta!...¡y quita tus bubis de mi cara!-**

Ambos se dirigían a la cocina para encontrarse con los otros miembros del equipo.

**-Ah- es Kiba-kun...-**

Dijo la chica con los ojos blancos desde un asiento en la cocina.

Kiba se quedó perplejo al ver la condición de su amiga.

**-Jeje hubieras llegado más pronto... te has perdido de la diversión...-**

Decía la chica con las mejillas rojas, al instante, Kiba volteó con Kurenai y tomó la chamarra que Kurenai tenía puesta desde el pecho, y comenzó a agitarla.

**-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!...¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A HINATA!?-**

Le gritaba el chico con gran furia mientras seguía agitando a Kurenai

**-Jaja, ella sólo se tomó 2 cócteles... eso es todo...-**

**-¡LA CANTIDAD NO ES LA CUESTIÓN AQUÍ!-**

Le seguía gritando a la maestra, entonces volteó para ver a su amigo Shino.

**-¡Oi, Shino!-**

Dijo mientras volteaba a donde su amigo, en lo que él responde:

**-Te has tardado bastante... esto sabe bastante bien... ¿quieres un poco?-**

Kiba estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver que su serio amigo Shino también estuviera en ese estado.

-**¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE...!?-**

El chico se interrumpe al sentir la presencia de la chica Hyuga junto a él.

**-¡Kiba-kun!-**

Fue lo que dijo la chica cuando abrazó el brazo del chico.

Kiba estaba rojo y nervioso por tener sus...

"_¡Wow!... sus pechos son..."_

-¿**-Qué te traes Hinata?-**

Le dijo a la chica tratando de no mirarla.

**-¿No tienes hambre...?-**

Le dijo la chica apartándose de él, se dirigió a la cocina, para así, calentar un poco de la carne que les quedaba.

**-Akamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, está listo-**

Dijo al estar lista la carne. Hinata tomó un poco de ésta con unos palillos, entonces acercándosela al chico exclamó:

**-A ver, di Aaaa...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**EL primer capítulo... comentarios constructivos y destructivos**

**Itekimas!! **


	2. What the!

CONTINÚA CONTINÚA... xD

**-A ver... di aaa...-**

**-¡¿-**

Kiba se había quedado perplejo al ver lo que pasaba.

"_¡Pero qué maravilloso pedazo de carne debe ser éste...!"_

Las mejillas se le comenzaron a ruborizar al chico.

"_pero...pero..."_

_**-Tú no tienes que... yo... yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta..-**_

"¡ahhhh soy un completo idiota!... ¡este hubiera sido un momento un momento muy especial!"

Hinata se le quedó viendo muy seriamente al chico al haber rechazado la comida.

**-Entonces... tú no... ¿quieres comer?-**

Dijo la chica con el tono de voz más bajo.

"¡Claro que sí!"

**-No es eso... sólo que no necesito ser... ayudado...-**

Decía el chico con la voz temblorosa, pero Hinata no pareció hacerle caso y volvió a acercarle los palillos con la carne.

**-Hehe, di aaaa...-**

Kiba tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas, pero a nadie le importaría lo que él estuviera haciendo (mucho menos ebrios...), así que aprovechó y se fue acercando lentamente a Hinata aún con las mejillas ruborizadas, sus latidos eran más y más fuertes al tiempo en que se iba acercando al pedazo de carne.

"Esto se pone demasiado bueno como para ser verdad..."

Faltaba poco para que la carne llegara a su boca... pero de un empujón, Kurenai lo manda a otro lado y se come el pedazo de carne.

**-mmm... yummi...-**

**-¡¡Qué dem...? Kurenai... baka!!-**

Dijo el chico completamente enojado por haber arruinado su "momento especial".

Al caer la noche, Kiba se dirige a la habitación de Kurenai a revisar a sus amigos, pues estaban tan ebrios que no se podían regresar a su casa caminando.

"Demonios, al final de todo, no comí ni un trozo de carne... maldita Kurenai..."

Al llegar descubre a su maestra roncando y a punto de caerse de la cama.

**-hmm... qué desastre...-**

Exclama mientras la vuelve a arropar con las sábanas, al mirar al otro lado de la habitación descubre a su amigo Shino...

**-Vaya, para estar ebrio, dormido sigue siendo tranquilo...-**

Pero al mirar detrás de él descubre a Hinata despierta, sentada sobre su cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y con las mejillas aún rojas de ebriedad.

"Demonios... esto...esto es malo..."

Pensó el chico empezando a ruborizarse.

**-¿Con que sigues despierta eh?-**

Dijo el chico dándole palmaditas a la morena en la cabeza.

**-...Hay que dormir juntos...-**

Dijo ahora la de los ojos blancos, Kiba se quedó callado y observándola por un momento por la confusión.

**-Nee...-**

Al momento, la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

**-¿Qué estás dicien...?-**

No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues la chica lo jaló hacia ella haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama. Antes de que tocaran en colchón, Kiba sacó una mano para apoyarse y no caer completamente sobre Hinata.

"Hey..."

Él observaba a la chica abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Hey...nuestros cuerpos.."

Pensaba el Inuzuka mientras trataba de hacer algo para no estar en esa posición. En un instante el chico se desespera y se levanta, pero la chica no lo suelta del cuello.

**-¡¡Qué te pasa?... Vete... vete de aquí!!-**

Le gritó a ella con gran desesperación y con la cara totalmente roja por el incidente.

"¿Qué le pasa a ella hoy?"

**-De cualquier modo, ¡vete tú a tu cama por tu cuenta!-**

Le volvió a gritar a la chica, entonces ella, con un tono más bajo y débil que antes le responde:

**-Tú... ¿tú me odias?...-**

"**¡**Esa no es la razón!"

**-Escucha Hina...-**

Pero de nuevo es interrumpido, pues la chica se abalanza sobre él para besarlo, el chico se quedó mirándola con gran sorpresa sin estar conciente de lo que estaba pasando, al terminar el rápido momento, Hinata se vuelve a abalanzar sobre él para acostarse en la cama, ahora ella sobre él...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. La noche agitada

CONTINÚA

CONTINÚA... 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Espero que pongan más en esta parte

--

_**...DENTRO DE MI CABEZA...**_

_**...PUEDO ESCUCHAR UN SONIDO A ECOS...**_

_**...EL SONIDO DE SU RESPIRACIÓN...**_

"_Sus labios estaban... muy suaves..."_

Pensaba el chico mientras estaba recostado sobre la cama, Hinata estaba sobre él.

"Muy cálidos..."

La chica se acercaba más a él, Kiba estaba demasiado nervioso, el rubor estaba por toda su cara, Hinata acercó sus piernas a las de él, los latidos del Inuzuka eran más y más fuertes.

Sin pensarlo el chico nervioso, pasó una se sus manos por la pierna de Hinata.

**-Kyaaa... ¡Eso hace cosquillas!... Jajajaja...-**

**-Hinata...-**

En ese instante, varias escenas pasaron por la mente de Kiba, muchos momentos con Hinata, hasta su primer beso "accidental", pero hubo una escena excepcional a las anteriores, era la chica tímida con su casual postura, una mano cubriendo su boca y con algo de rubor en las mejillas, pero en ese momento la chica decía el nombre de otra persona, una persona a la que Kiba le tenía mucha envidia, un chico llamado Naruto.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron totalmente en ese momento.

Él recordaba con claridad que a ella le gustaba su amigo de la infancia, no permitiría que ella se sintiera mal por estar con otra persona.

"_Ah, rayos..."_

**-Está bien...-**

Se dirigía hacia Hinata mientras la apartaba de él con los brazos.

**-Esto no está bien...-**

"_Espero que mis recuerdos... no sean buenos..."_

...**INCLUSO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ÉSTE, AÚN SIGO RECORDANDO...**

-Hinata, tú... tú probablemente tomaste demasiado, pero no puedes andar por ahí besándote con alguien que no te gusta... ¿Entiendes?...-

La chica se quedó callada por unos segundos, pero después sonrió y le dijo:

-Jaja, estás mal... tú me gustas, Akamaru-kun...-

Ese diálogo se repitió varias veces en la cabeza de Kiba.

-Pero luces muy diferente hoy...-

"_¡_Qué d_em..."_

Kiba se quedó en shock, después de decirle eso, Hinata se dirigió a él para abrazarlo de nuevo.

"_¡¿Qué?!, ¡¡está tan ebria que me ha confundido con Akamaru?!No puede ser verdad!_

Entonces tomó al cachorro entre sus manos y de lo mostró a Hinata.

Después de un rato, Kiba se fue a recostar.

-Entonces eso no significó nada después de todo...-

Decía mientras imaginaba a Hinata diciéndole "_Te amo, Kiba-kun..."_

Pasaban las horas, la noche ya no mostraba señales de vida cotidiana en sus calles, pero algo hace que la tranquilidad en el cielo desaparezca...

Las nubes que estaban en el cielo, no mostraron su advertencia en vano, pues un rayo ha caído, y uno muy grande.

-¿Uhm?... ¿un trueno?-

Al instante, la chica tímida se había levantado de un susto, y estaba estrujando parte de la sábana con su mano.

-Etto, Kiba-kun, ¿puedo dormir aquí también?-

Decía mientras jaloneaba de una de las mangas de la chamarra del chico.

-Sé que sólo duermes con Akamaru, pero... el trueno...-

-Ah si, tu odias los truenos ¿verdad?,ok, ven aquí entonces...-

La chica se acomodaba junto a Kiba, ella colocó su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo de Kiba, él puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

" _De todos modos, es seguro que ella se duerme rápido..."_

Pensaba mientras miraba a la chica junto a él, después de que se durmió, el chico hizo lo casual, comenzó a oler, pero no podía evitar el pequeño sonido que salía de su nariz al percibir los olores, era el sonidillo que hacen los cachorros al olfatear algo.

"_Vaya, ella huele bien..."_

Notó finalmente al terminar de olfatear.

-Gracias... Kiba-kun...-

-¿Qué...?

EL chico se levantó de sobresalto al ver la reacción de la chica "dormida".

"_Espera, hace un momento que se..."_

El chico volvió a retomar el color rojo en su cara.

"_Ella no estaba dormida..."_

Al pasar varios minutos, el chico seguía despierto, con las mejillas ruborizadas, pues ¿quién puede dormir teniendo a la persona especial junto a él?.

...ESTOY AGITADO...

TAL VEZ FUE SÓLO...

DESPUÉS DE SER EGOÍSTA CON TODOS ...

AUNQUE ES BASTANTE TARDE EN LA NOCHE ...  
TODAVÍA NO TENGO GANAS DE DORMIR...

CONTINUARÁ...

Jaja xD

Espérense hasta el último capítulo...

n.n

pongan más reviews onegai!!


	4. Sin dormir

Gomen

Gomen!

Gomen!

Se me ha hecho demasiado tarde para publicar esto!!

TT-TT

Lo siento!!

Pero espero que lean el último capítulo :3

Disfrútenlo!

Kiba permaneció despierto, sus ojos jamás pudieron cerrarse, jamás pudieron mirar a otro lado... sus ojos sólo observaban a Hinata a su lado, observaban la suave y tierna cara de la Hyuga durmiendo, duró bastante rato, pero el sueño le ganó horas antes de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente la chica comenzó a despertarse, empezó a abrir sus grandes ojos. Al observar que estaba en una habitación diferente, se levantó de sobresalto, ahora sin rubor de ebriedad.

--¿Qué sucede--?--

dijo el chico algo aturdido.

--¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!--

Gritó Hinata al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico.

--K-Kiba-kun... etto... ¿qué haces aquí...?--

--¿Qué... no recuerdas nada?--

dijo el chico confundido.

No logró recibir una respuesta de ella, pues Kurenai y Shino estaban detrás de Kiba con algo de enfado.

--¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata-chan... Kiba pervertido?--

Preguntó la maestra con gravedad en su voz.

--E-etto... sensei... ¡puedo explicarlo!... ¡no es lo que usted cree!--

--Sí claro, te creemos Kiba...--

--¿En serio?--

--No--

Ahora la maestra toma a Kiba del cuello de la camisa y empieza a sacudirlo.

--¡¡Dime lo que le has hecho a la inocente de Hinata-chan... bastardo pervertido!!--

Entonces interrumpe Hinata.

--E-etto, sensei, no creo que Kiba-kun haya hecho algo malo... puede soltarlo...--

Kurenai entonces lo deja caer al piso y se dirige hacia Hinata.

--Bueno, Hinata-chan... si tú lo dices... te creo... bueno, Shino y yo iremos a la cocina por algo de desayunar los esperamos...--

dijo ella mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hinata.

Al estar los chicos solos, Hinata voltea con Kiba.

--Gracias... Kiba-kun...--

--¿Qué...?--

--Bueno... tal vez suene extraño... pero anoche tuve un sueño... y también me sentí algo tibia... no sé pero siento que eso fue de tu parte, por eso, gracias...--

Entonces el chico voltea hacia el otro lado algo ruborizado.

--¿De qué estás hablando? jeje, enserio eso sí que es extraño... Hinata-chan...--

--Bueno, te veo en la cocina...--

Dijo la chica, levantándose para salir de la habitación.

Cuando la chica salió, Kiba dejó salir un gran suspiro, después se dijo a sí mismo.

--¿Acaso ella nunca se despista de algo?--

Arigato!!

Cuídense!

Ja ne!


End file.
